


Cramping Foot Time

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Darkfic, Drug Use, Implied Non-Con, M/M, SGA, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavanagh and his friend decide to have some fun with Rodney. They use drugs to subdue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramping Foot Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not for Kavanagh lovers

"Are you sure it's going to work?" he whispered, the sound echoing a little too loudly in the empty corridor. Atlantis was settled down for the night, only disturbed by relentless work of Rodney McKay in his lab, and the night guards.

His friend grabbed hold of his arm tugged him into one of the empty labs. "Keep it down," he hissed, "you don't want him to hear us."

"Oh, come on," Mark scoffed, "its McKay, he'll be engrossed in whatever it is that's keeping him here so late at night. He won't hear anything."

His companion glared at him. "He might," he responded. "Just keep it quiet until he's finished the coffee. Once that's done he'll be all ours."

"Are you sure?"

"No, because after all I'm going to try out an untested drug on McKay," he glared. "What do you think I am stupid?"

"I'm sorry, "Mark replied, "You know I didn't mean that. Of course you know what you're doing."

Kavanagh tossed his head, not at all mollified. He pulled his friend closer. "Look it will work, okay. I've already tried it out and its works just fine. It's the Pegasus Galaxy's version of Roofy but so much better." He ran his tongue slowly over his lips, eyes lidded, looking extremely satisfied with himself.

Mark snickered and nudged him. "Yeah I suppose it does help to have botanist friends."

Kavanagh grinned back at him maliciously. "Oh yeah," he said, running the sweat from his hands onto his jean clad thighs, "and I'm going to make sure McKay pays for every insult, put me down and bitchy little comment that he's directed my way. And it serves him right. If he weren't so greedy I wouldn't have been able to drug his 'oh so special coffee', that only he's allowed to drink! It's pathetic really. If he were that much of a genius he would have hidden it better!"

"How long is it before it takes effect?"

"About thirty minutes from finishing the drink, which should," he looked at his watch, "be within the next few minutes." You wait here until I call."

"Wait." Mark said. "What does it actually do?"

Kavanagh rubbed his hands in glee. "It's brilliant really, he'll go to sleep for a minute or two and when he wakes up he'll be disorientated. He won't recognise either of us. He'll think we're whoever he's been having sexual fantasies about."

"Huh. Let's hope it's not a girl, although you certainly have the hair."

Kavanagh grinned at him. "Oh not McKay. I've hacked into his porn and guess what - it's all gay!"

"Cool," Mark grinned. "I'll be interested to see who you are."

"Yeah. So will I. I'd better go and see if he's out, I don't want anybody else waking him up."

He turned and left the room, a moment later he was back beckoning for Mark to join him.

"Is he out?"

"Oh yeah, sleeping like a baby. Keep an ear out while I wake him."

Mark stopped as he suddenly remembered something "what about the security monitors?"

"I put them on a loop, nobody will see anything."

Rodney sat at his desk, head down on the table, soft snores emanating from him. Kavanagh and Mark shared a conspiratorial grin before Kavanagh moved over to Rodney. He stood and looked at Rodney for a moment. In sleep McKay looked much younger and vulnerable, as if all his barriers were down. Kavanagh ran his hand over Rodney's broad back. He'd wanted to fuck McKay for some time now but he knew Rodney would never come to him willingly. Rodney had seemed to take an instant dislike to him; he'd never been able to understand why unless of course it was that Rodney was scared of his intelligence.

"Come on Rodney," he continued to stroke Rodney's back, "time to wake up."

"Hmm," Rodney stirred under his touch.

"You need to go to bed Rodney, it's late."

Rodney opened his eyes and looked up at him. "John."

Kavanagh grimaced. Typical. Why was everything always about Major Sheppard? "Come on buddy, time for bed." He hoisted Rodney up holding him against him as the scientist staggered. "Look at you; you're that exhausted you can hardly stand up."

Rodney looked befuddled. "Okay."


End file.
